The Adventure on an Island
by xXxXFllowerDreamQurlxXxX
Summary: Miley wakes up on a mysterious island...who could she meet? Jack/OC Ralph/OC
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS ITS ME PATTY! So i've been writing some more and i really wanted to do this Lord of the flies story because i liked the book when i red it in enligh class. anyway, i'd love some reviews, and thats all i have to say bye!

Hi Im Miley! Right now im on a plane from california to Australia because my mom is moving (again). My mom wants me to see th world but I think thats kinda lame. I always have to make new friends and buy new clothes. Not to mention, I have to meet new guys. But I cant do anything about it. Anyway, I just read this book in english called Lord of the Flies. I thought it was super weird because all the caracters were guys. But it was also kind of cool becaus they all sounded cute. While I was listening to my music their was a sudden annoucement on the plane. "Were sorry but were going to have a delay because of the weather. Than k you for understanding." All of a sudden the plane started swirling around like, in the air! it was so crazy! and then i guess it crashed, but I don't really know what happened because i blacked out or something like that.

When I woke up, I was on this island. i didnt know where anyone else who had been on the plane was. i didnt see any people at first for like an hour or maybe three hours or something at first, but then i saw a groop of boys comeing towards me. They looked like they were from the 40s or something. All there clothes were really old looking, it was kind of stupid almost. But there cloths were ripped. Were they on the plane? I didnt know. they looked like they had been there for a long time. There wer two older boys who looked like they were prolly about my age. there was a blonde one who was really HOT. and another red haired won who was HOT TOO! Their was also a really fat kid with glasses. He was probably my age but he looked like a total nerd. I also saw a kid who was really small but he wasnt that cute. I wondered if there was any salons or anything on here, because these people seriously needed to work on their looks, they looked like dirty and stuff!

alls of a sudden the red haired boy approached me and was like, "hi whats you're name?" he was sooooooooooooo cute. and so i was like "I'm Miley Rose Bloomers, but you can cal me Miley. Whats ur name?" "I'm ralph. he said." "Nice to met you, Ralph." I said. **HE WAS SO CUTE**. Suddenly the blond guy walked up to me. He looked kind of anoyed with Ralph. Maybe he was jealous? Sudenly he looked really nice. Mayb I just red his face wrong. "Hi, I'm Jack," he Said. "Jack Merridew." He smiled and it was really cute. "I'm the leader of the choir!" he said. OMG he was a singer...just like me. I wonder if he knew "fireweork" by katy perry...that wus my favorite song to sing! "I like to sing 2." I sed. "really?" he asked. "maybe we could sing together sometime" he winked at me then after he said that. i was like all happy and sooooo excited but then ralph was like rolling his eyes so maybe he liked me too! this was gonna be crazy


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: HEY GUYS its Patty again! Im really sad you dont like my storey. But I kno beter than to wory about my haters. Neways heres the next chappie! Enjoy :)

When we first wer at da ilund, we just kinda wondered around for a wile. I was kinda procupid/preeocupd/preocpeyeeed (i cudnt rember how to spell it) becus I was thinking about da kute guys i meet.

Ther were 2 diff guys i likd. Ralf and Jak. Ralf was relly nice, but Jak wus cool, too. It semd lik ethey might like me too. I feflt kind f confused thogh. If they both liked me ten I would hav to chose one. If i choose Ralf I'd hurt jak. If i choose Jak, id hurt ralf. But tat didnt mater now. Now we had to figure out to how surviv and stuf. But I figurd basikly the guys wud do all the work for me (not that i need a guy to taek care of mee! lolz girl powur n stuf) and i saw dis water so i decided to go 4 a swim. No1 was lookin so I waked on in2 teh water. Den I remeberd tat I wus wareing all my xpensev clothing! I WUS ROONING MY NOO SKIRT! AND THEN I REELIZED...WHAT ABOT MY MAEKUP!? MY MASCERA WUS GONA MELT!

i RUNNED out of da water screemin as LOWD as i cud. I kwickly puled oout my miror that i always keep with me to check and see how i looked.

I. Wus. Hidyous. My maekup wus ROONED, my hare luked domb, an my cloths were ll gross and drippy. Worst of al I reelized dat I had my fone wit me in my pokcet - an it ws GON! Now i couldnt txt ne1 that I was on tge eyelund. I sat down and started to cruy. I wus so sad and i didnt evun know hoo I lieked! Suddenly al da boys appeared and truyed to comfort me.

Dey were all hugin me an tellin me dat I wus ok wen sudenly I herd a beutifal voic singing. I stod up. It wus Ralf.

"Hay gurl im w8in on ya, im w8 on ya

Com on an let me sneek u out.

An haev a selebration, a celubraton

The mysuic up da windos don."

Woa. Dat was my favrite song - and Ralf wus singing it! I cudnt beleev it.

Den sudenly Jak started singin.

"Yah well b doin whut we do

Just pretendin that weer kool

and we no it too

Yah we'll keep doin what wee doo

jus pretneding that we'r kool

So 2niteee"

Ten they BOF started singin!

"Letz go crazee crazey crasy til we c da sun

I no wee onley met butt letz pre10 itz luv

An nevr nevr never stop 4 ne1

2nite lets get som n liv yl wer yung!"

"WHoooooaaaAAooAA

WhhhooaoaoaoaoaooooaAoO

and liv wile wee r yng!

WhoahhhahaaAAOhA

2nit lets get sum

n liv whil were yong!"

Jak started 2 sang agen. "Hay gurl itz nao or nevar, nao or nevar

Dont overtink just let it go

An if we get 2gethar, yea get 2gethar

Dont let da pikshurs leev ur fone, OOHHH"

Den ralf sang agen.

"Yeah, wel be doin whut we do

just pretendin that weer kool

SO 2NITTEEE"Day seng 2gethar:

"Lets go crayzee crayse krayze 2 we c da sun

I no wee onley met butt letz pretend its luv

An nevar never nevr stop 4 newon

2 nite lets get sum n liev wyl wer yung

Woahwohoahwohaohwaohowahowah o an live wil wer yung! Woahoahwoahwaohwa 2nite letz get som n liv yl were yung"

dey stoped singin. I smiled. I wus so happy! i didnt no dat ralph and jack could BOTH song! i thought jut because they could both sing it would make my desishun even harder...

ZOMG WHATS GONA HAPEN YU GUISE? :O :O :O plzzz revew!


End file.
